shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gos D. Damien
Introduction Gos D. Damien is a pirate and member of the Black Legacy Pirates, serving as the crew's Second Mate and Quartermaster. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dominion. Appearance Damien is a slender young man with pale skin and near white hair. He also has pale blue eyes. Typically, he prefers to wear light-blue shirts with a tie and pants akin to blue jeans. He also has been known to wear a blue jacket. Personality Damien is the most polite member of the crew, taking extra effort to address people by their station. He cares greatly for every member of the crew and seems to have no qualms about sacrificing himself in order to save any crew member. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Damien has some limited experience in Hand to hand fighting, having to improvise until he gained his trusted spear. Physical Strength Whether it is due to his devil fruit of some other factor, Damien possesses well above average strength, able to easily lift and throw large chunks of debris and a full canon. Agility Damien is quite agile, keeping step with veteran marines and other World Government officers alike with little effort. Endurance Damien has near super-human endurance, able to withstand several sword wounds and gunshots with little strain despite having only recently recovered his strength. Weapons Damien's choice weapon is an unnamed Cross Spear that contains Kairoseki in the end opposite the cross. Devil Fruit ''For further information: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dominion '''Summary, The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dominion was eaten by Damien. Type, It is a Mythical Class Zoan. Usage Damien is capable of transforming either partially or fully into a Dominion. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Hig D. Connor Damien is undyingly loyal to Connor, believing he owes his life to Connor. There is also some subtle romantic hints in his dialogue towards Connor, though is is often downplayed or ignored. Renard D. Katrina Damien and Katrina have had few interactions, but both seem to be on good terms with each other. Peter Radios Damine and Peter have had few interactiong but both seem to be on good terms with each other. They have both sparred together on friendly terms in order to improve their individual fighting skills. Aimi Sora Damien and Aimi are shown to close, largely due to Damien's polite attitude. Damien often gives Aimi romantic "tips" in order for her to win Connor's affections. He is also among the most supportive of her musical talents and advised Connor to make her the crews musician. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies The Navy Damien has little to no love for the navy, both for their incarceration of him and how "Absolute Justice" causes them to opress people or subtract from their freedom. An exception is Captain/Vice-Admiral Baruma due to his carefree nature and view of Moral Justice. Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Second Mate Category:Quartermaster